particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Axis Mundi SLP
Axis Mundi SLP (Socialist Liberal Party) was a party which stood up for social progression, social equality and democratic equality in Likatonia. While believing in political freedom and civil rights, Axis Mundi SLP also believed that some form of regulation is needed to promote safety for all of Likatonia's citizens, without being overtly oppressive. Scientific, medical and social progress were all important, though Axis Mundi SLP remains in favour of gradual evolution. It feels that too much too soon is dangerous to societal progression and that moderation is the way to bring the future into the present. Political Issues The sections below outline SLP's stance on all major political issues. In each section, there are acts and bills quotes that pertain to the issue that SLP has passed in order to improve the lives of Likatonians. Abortion SLP believes life begins when the fetus can survive with either the help of a machine or on its own. Further, we also believe that women ought to have the choice, and 3 months is enough time to make the choice SLP does wish that there was an option to allow abortion in the first trimester and for medical emergencies at any time (or if the child is developed enough; medically induced labour/c-section). We believe the choice is to be left to the individual woman and not any one else because it is her body and she is the one who will carry out the pregnancy term. If she doesn't wish to, on the grounds that she was a mistake, she doesn't feel ready, she is but a kid herself or any other reason, it is only fair to allow her the right. It is unfair to make her carry the term because it'll bring an unwanted child into this world. Gay Rights and Marriage Love is love, and the government has no right to say whether one form of love is purer than another. If two consenting adults wish to express their love in the form of a legally binding marriage, then no one has the place to say that one sexual orietation is less deserving than another. Gays, lesbians, transgendered, transsexual and asexual citizens have the same basic human right to equal status before the eyes of the law. They are not abominations nor are they willful sinners; they are people like any other and until they break the law, they ought to have the same dignity as others. Homosexuals should also have the same adoption rights. The fact that the partners are the same sex, doesn't make them any less fit for being parents. They are just as willing and as caring as a heterosexual couple. Education SLP believes that education is a right and not a privilege. No one is to be excluded from an education in Likatonia unless they are suspended or expelled for violating the school rules. Pre-school, primary, secondary and post-secondary education are all important. This is why SLP wishes that all of these four stages of education receive adequate public funding so that the public system can co-exist with the desired private system so that parents and older students can decide if they would like a public or private education. However, we a party we do not believe in the establishment of religious instutitions as places of learning. We feel that they'd fail to teach the proper facts about science, sexual education, and poltical and social issues. Math, languages and physical education, as well as technology and economic studies we don't have qualms with being taught in this system because of the lack of inflammatory issues. We also feel that it would, in the early years, allow parents to force-feed their children religion. It could foster a culture of intolerance and permit behaviour that embraces elements of discrimination and narrow-mindedness. *Free Education *Post-Secondary Education Incentive Act *Post-Secondary Education Institutions *Apprenticeships *Early Childhood Education Act of 2075 Labour Rights The workers of Likatonia have the right to a safe work place free of discrimination and other dignities granted to them. These workers provide a valuable service - they help support the economy of Likatonia, which without them would fail. The workers are the backbone of the economic strength of Likatonia and they are to respecteded. They have the right to join and be part of a labour union, which will represent their work-place needs. Workers have the right to not be exploited and paid in full for their services. They have the right to equal pay and pay that is fitting for their job. If it is dangerous, they ought to have a high pay to compensate for the possible dangers that may arise. *Employment Insurence Bill of 2069 *Hiring Practices Act of 2076 *Parental & Maternity Leave Act of 2073 **Daycare Act of 2071 Civil Rights As an advocate for civil rights, SLP believes that no one citizen should ever be subject to oppressive laws that serve to strip them of their rights. That they have the right to live in peace free of government intervention and meddling. We further believe that these rights are inalienable and that the only time a citizen should ever be stripped of their rights is once they have broken the laws of the land. If they haven't done any wrong, the rights are protected. We believe that any act that ought to be passed, must improve the lives of our people or improve on their rights as humans. They oughtn't be subject to laws that take away their basic human rights. *Moderate Euthanasia Bill *Home Sanctuary Act *Freedom of Assembly Resolution I *Freedom of Information *Official Separation of Church and State **Religious Equality Universal Healthcare While it's fair to those who can afford to permit private healthcare, it's only true and democratic to have a public system for those who prefer the public system and rely on a system that can help them through emergencies and regular checkups in order to maintain a healthy population. No one group should be denied healthcare for any reason. Before the eyes of the law, everyone is born equal. Every has the right to healthcare in order to help them stay healthy and to have proper access to a doctor who can make sure that they receive the proper healthcare needed to maintain a life that they can enjoy free ot pain and suffering. But if they are indeed in need, a doctor will be there to hold out a hand and guide them through to the rainbown at the end of the rain storm. *Medicare Act of 2076 History In the year 2041, a small fringe movement of radical fundementalist socialist took to the Council of Likatonia in a bid to form a radical left-wing party that'd cater to the socialist needs of the country. This small movement formed the Social Credit Party, which was headed by disgruntled legal secretary, Giselle Bélanger. She led the movement on the grounds that she felt that there was too much of a grassroots movement for the fascists. If they got a hold, they might imposed religious order on a nation she believed to be very secular. Party Name While the party's name has evolved since 2041, the basic principles have not. After the first general election which Social Credit ran it, it decided that it was due for a name change. It needed a name to reflect it's values, making it appear less socialist in the eyes of the people while maintaining its socialist values. SCP then became Parti Egalité or the Equality Party. The name was chosen because of its seemingly centrist values. However, 10 years later, with a change in leadership came a minor change to the name. Wanting to appeal to the general masses more, party analysts suggested that the name reflect the liberal nature of the party. Under the leadership of Anna Cahill, the party then evolved into Parti Egalité et Liberté (PEL) or The Equality and Liberty Party. During this time, there was a sharp rise in the right-wing fringe movements, so the name change, according to party critics, came at the right time. In the 2060s, young Kerry Miller swept in and pushed out veteran leader Anna Cahill in a bid for party leadership, vowing to return the party back to is militant left-wing roots. In doing so, she also had the name changed. The party again changed its name to Parti Social-Democratique. However, she scared away voters, costing the party seats. In the recent years, Anna Cahill returned to oust out Kerry Miller, calling on the party to remember its values and that a centrist approach was also prudent while embracing the grassroots. Honouring the memory of late founder and leader, Ms Bélanger, Anna Cahill, had it entrenched in the party policy and manifesto that the name was to remain in unchanged and it must reflect its grassroots. With that, the modern Socialist Liberal Party was born. Leaders The first leader of the party, Ms. Bélanger never had the honour of being elected to office, despite her efforts to bring the party into a position of power. She, however, was able to make the party greatly known from the outset of its formation. She developed a name for it in the prefectures, making way for a small hold on power for the fundamentalist social party. Her most notable successor and leader that is still in power is Ms. Anna Cahill. While she is older than she was when she took power for two terms in a row, she is still able to serve her party. She is best known for passing the most successful acts of the party's time. Her jewel is: Literacy Standards Act of 2069. It passed with a clear majority, setting a benchmark for all schools to ensure high levels of literacy through the nation, making sure that no child is left powerless and uneducated. Following a period of inactivity, or rather political hiatus due to a severe change in the political climate of Likatonia, SLP withdrew from the political scene due to lack of support. However, given a change in the mood, the party came back in the year of 2169, under the leadership of Kieran Tracey, a young idealist who had been studying Socialism as part of his Political Science major. Alliances For the first time in its history, SLP has become a member of a strategic political alliance in Likatonia. It has chosen, for the betterment of the nation to band up with Axis Mundi Anakrousite to form a strong coalition of like-minded political parties representing a portion of Likatonian society, while seeking to make the overall society a better place for all. SLP is a member of many other alliances that are multi-national, but, it feels that this is one alliance worth going into the history books because of its relevancy to the interests of Likatonians citizens and nationals. Category:Likatonian PartiesCategory:Axis Mundi